


Nocturnal By The Moon

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam just isn't satisfied with his night's kill and there's a scent on the wind that draws around the edges of his memory.  A man he's not seen in two hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal By The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Her eyes were dazed by his supreme charm and she tilted her head to expose the smooth expanse of her neck. The waves of her dark hair, the scent of her cheap perfume, and the voluptuous curves of her body did nothing for him but increase his hunger to feed. He felt his fangs descend and the pulse in her neck was the sweetest, most succulent fruit he could've imagined when he was human, but no, this would taste even better. It had been so long since his last meal that when he sank his fangs into the tender flesh, the copper flavor that hit his tongue made him moan out loud.

He drank deeply, feeling a renewed sense of being with the new blood in his veins, and somehow it was arousing. His dick grew painfully hard against the tight expanse of leather that imprisoned it and when she was nearly drained and pliant in his arms, a scent on the wind caused him to let her slide from his grasp. Normally he made the kill, never wanting his victim to suffer, but he hadn't caught wind of the aroma that hit his nose in nearly two centuries.

The pungent fragrance tickled his senses and he sucked in a breath, wanting to take it in even deeper given the fact he hadn't needed to breathe in ages. He was practically an antique. He'd been there when Jesus walked on water, though not present at the actual event since he was a creature of the night. _Nocturnal,_ living and breathing around the moon that shown bright on this particular night, splashing light through the alleyway. It wasn't like he needed light to see in the dark, but it spilled onto a tiny form, illuminating the features he was sure he'd imagined so many times. A pixie face, skin pale in the moonlight, but he knew from the many times he'd tasted it that the flesh was sun-kissed. Standing there with his nose in the air, he could almost taste the flavor of daylight that had soaked into that perfect skin. It was candy sweet on his tongue.

"Tommy…" he breathed into the night, and the beautiful creature shifted before his eyes, ironically taking the form of a vampire bat. The whoosh of wings met his ears at almost the same time that the flapping form in front of him dissolved into human beauty. "Would it have been so hard to walk, you have feet you know. Two hundred years and you still fly everywhere?"

"Adam, you know I'm set in my ways, and flying just makes me feel free," Tommy replied, reaching up to brush a streak of blood from Adam's lower lip. "You always were a messy eater." The smaller man's laughter hit Adam like a ton of bricks and he flashed back to the last time he'd seen Tommy.

The year had been 1800, and together the couple had found themselves at a crossroads. The shifter was a creature of habit and preferred to spend his time soaking up the sun, floating high in the clouds. The vampire on the other hand was of course sentenced to a lifetime of living from dusk until dawn. They couldn't make it work then, and so with one final kiss they'd parted and gone their own ways. Adam never thought in a million years that the elfin beauty would just show up, let alone during feeding time.

Adam smirked down at Tommy, finding pleasure in actually letting his emotions play on his face. It wasn't often that his face resembled anything other than blank stone, but Tommy conjured things inside him he hadn't felt since the last time they were together. Without thought he licked his lips, his eyes trained on Tommy's neck.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Tommy said, "it's just… it's been so long… and I caught your scent. I thought I was imagining it, but I had to find out if it was actually you. So here I am." He rattled this all off quickly before slowing down and saying, "and you're still hungry, aren't you, my boy?" A wicked smile played on Tommy's lips.

Adam couldn't help but return the smile, hearing the endearment that hadn't graced his ears in two hundred years, give or take a few decades. "You know I am, and you know you look like a tasty _meal._" There was no missing the double meaning there and he knew Tommy understood by the shiver that rocked his tiny body.

It was only a few short hours until he was dead for another day, but with fresh blood coursing through his veins settling heavily in his cock, and a the raw hunger still ravaging him, he would make the most of them.

"Where?" Tommy voice was a moan caressing Adam's ears.

"Come, I have a lair not far from here." With his words the elfin man slid into the form of a bat once more and followed Adam to the place he'd called home for nearly a decade.

…

The forgotten graveyard wasn't really the best place for Adam to make his bed. The old souls in those graves could easily possess him, and he occasionally felt their cold brush on his skin, but most had led good lives and moved on. The ones who still lingered were searching for their peace and didn't seem to mind his presence, but it was the crypt that had originally drawn him there. He'd nearly been caught just before dawn and had frantically searched for somewhere to die for the day when he'd stumbled over the crypt.

It was dark and smelled heavily of the earth. Adam kept an old oil lamp there out of habit, the one piece of humanity that hadn't completely slipped from his fingertips. In his years of solitude, the warm glow made it feel a little more like home even if it was just illuminating the dirt beneath his back.

Adam lit the lamp, the orange blaze casting out and lighting the small space around them. Tommy had flown in and materialized behind him; Adam felt his warm presence against his back and turned to look at him. The sight was unexpected because somehow over the years he'd forgotten that Tommy could shift back into his human state with or without clothing. Tommy stood naked before him, his chin tilted to expose his neck. Eager. Adam liked it. When he pulled Tommy into his embrace he could feel the thrum of the shifter's pulse throughout his body.

"Please," Tommy crooned, his eyes of chocolate half-lidded, waiting.

Adam took the time to inhale Tommy's scent, his mouth watering as he released the tiny man. Tommy's eyes were wide with shock and displeasure, but before that pretty mouth could chew him a new one Adam began to divest himself of clothing. He tugged his shirt over his head and quickly yanked at his belt buckle, breaking the leather strap in his anxiousness. After removing his shoes and socks, he peeled his pants from his legs. Finally free of confinements Adam pulled Tommy into his arms, wanting nothing more than to possess him.

"I enjoy my _meal_ more when we're skin to skin," Adam purred into Tommy's ear.

"Need you." The desperate tone in Tommy's voice provoked him. With fingers in Tommy's hair Adam used the grip to roughly draw him forward. The kiss was everything he had missed for so long: the taste of Tommy ripe on his tongue, his fangs raking over that plush lower lip and the moans being fed into his mouth. Finally releasing his hold Adam lowered Tommy to rich earth between his feet and then sunk to the ground.

He nipped and sucked every inch of skin his lips touched while Tommy writhed and begged. By the time he reached Tommy's cock there was a beautiful line of bruises blooming down Tommy's torso, and something like a black rose flourishing on the tempting collarbone Adam had been distracted by. Careful of his fangs he devoured Tommy, tasting everything the shifter had to offer. The heady scent that met his nose and the saltiness on his tongue made him groan, and soon after the smaller man's hips bucked and Adam's mouth was flooded with delicious release. Tommy's cries faded into the night, but Adam put them to memory, never wanting to forget that sweet sound.

"Adam, fuck… too soon… been so long since I've been with someone," Tommy panted.

"Mmm, but it was so good." Adam licked and smacked his lips, the same way he'd done many years before, with the smile of the devil.

"You really haven't changed." Tommy's voice held a tone of regret and it caused dread to fill Adam's gut, but he pushed it away. His aching cock was begging him to take advantage of the sweetness in front of him; he'd deal with the heartache when he awoke alone.

"I'll never change," was Adam's reply. Their lips met again and Adam toyed around Tommy's entrance. Tommy always loved to feel Adam's fingers before they were slicked up with oils, and it seemed that hadn't changed either by the whimpers he made. Apparently he was more impatient this time judging by the huff that basically said to get on with it. It was then Adam realized that he had no lubrication and put his fingers to Tommy's lips.

One quick chuckle and the shifter beneath him manifested the clothing he'd left off earlier. Puzzled, Adam watched Tommy shift and shove his hand in his back pocket before producing a packet of lube handing it to Adam. By the time Adam blinked, Tommy was nude once more. "I've learned to be prepared. You never know when something you just can't resist might cross your path," Tommy explained.

"So how often do you find something you can't resist?" Adam knew he shouldn't ask and that the answer would cut him like a knife. He still thought of Tommy as his. He supposed after a century of trying to make things work as lovers that it wasn't abnormal to still feel possessive, or maybe he was just an old romantic vampire.

"Not as often as you think, my boy, and they were fun but they were never you." Tommy's words made Adam's throat close. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, that wasn't one of them.

He tried to push past the emotions that flooded him, kissing Tommy deeply. When he pulled away he opened the packet of lube and poured the slick substance onto his fingers. Adam's hands were trembling with a nervousness he hadn't anticipated. For a moment he let his surroundings center him, focusing only on the glow of the lamp, the cool earth underneath his knees and the warm body between his thighs. Feeling calmer he slid off Tommy's body and appraised the beauty before him when Tommy automatically spread his thighs wide. Adam moved to settle between them, his slick fingers making quick work of opening Tommy up. One finger, then two while Tommy squirmed onto them. With each thrust he nudged Tommy's prostate, loving the little whimpers that Tommy made. "Adam…" Tommy huffed out, pleading.

"Shh, I know." Adam removed his fingers and replaced them with his aching cock. With one slow slide he entered Tommy and their bodies melded into one. Pressed together from lips to torsos with Adam's cock in Tommy's welcoming ass, somehow they made their height differences work.

Adam used his arms under Tommy's knees to roll the younger man's hips higher and the accompanying groan from those rosy lips told him he'd hit the right spot. Together they moved as one, climbing higher to an ecstasy that Adam wasn't sure he could survive.

He felt the hunger rising inside him as the pleasure burned in the pit of his stomach. His skin hadn't truly held it's own warmth in years, but the closer he got to the edge, the more his body inflamed with heat. His fangs descended, and Tommy writhed and moaned at the sight of them.

"Adam, yesss… just like the old days," he hissed. The second before he came, when his body tensed and his muscles rolled beneath his skin, Adam struck like a snake and sank his fangs into tender flesh. Tommy screamed.

As the flavor of copper filled his mouth Adam's release suddenly consumed him, his cum emptying into the man beneath him. He sucked at the wound and felt Tommy's seed splash against his belly, the heat of it nearly scalding hot against his frozen skin. Adam swallowed mouthful after mouthful of Tommy's essence until he felt the trembling body beneath him go limp. He pulled away in time to see Tommy's bee stung lips twist into a smile, eyes dazed. Weakly, Tommy raised his head and started lapping the remainder of his own blood from Adam's chin, making the vampire moan.

"I've missed you, Adam." Again there was the regret in Tommy's voice.

_He's leaving. He won't be here when I wake up._ Adam's skin prickled, a sure sign of the approaching dawn when he would return to the death that took him at every sunrise. "I've missed you too, Tommy… but dawn…" He sighed.

"I know… rest well, my love."

Adam was shocked when he heard the phrase, never expecting Tommy to use it. _My love._ The words echoed in his brain as the sun stole whatever animated his corpse when the darkness reigned the land.

…

His consciousness returned when dusk fell over the world. Adam opened his eyes to a soft ambiance. The lamp was still burning and a warm body lay beside him. _Tommy._ Adam's heart swelled in his chest when he looked down to find brown eyes blinking up at him as if the past two centuries apart had never existed. The hope of a new beginning tingled at the edges of heart. After all, why would a shifter who loved to roam the clouds by day be bright eyed and bushy tailed as if he too had just awoken for the night?


End file.
